yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Adalet Meslek Etiği
thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px|Meslek kavramı tanımlayabilme, çalışma, iş ve meslek arasındaki farkı anlayabilme, meslek kavramının ve meslek türlerinin tarihsel gelişiminde ortaya çıkan dönüm noktalarına dair fikir sahibi olabileceksiniz. Meslek ahlâkı kavramının modern düşünce tarihindeki kaynaklarını öğrenmek, Émile [[Durkheim’ın Meslek Ahlâkı isimli eserinde özel bir işlev yüklenen meslek ahlâkı ile günümüzde kullanıldığı anlamıyla meslek ahlâkı arasında ilişki kurabileceksiniz. Etiğin, “felsefi etik” ve “pratik etik” şeklinde tasnif edilmesinin ne anlama geldiğini kavrama, bir pratik etik türü olarak meslek etiğinin soru ve sorunlarını tartışabilecek bir bilgi düzeyine sahip olma, çeşitli meslek etiklerinin temel konularını örnekleyerek öğrenebileceksiniz.]] thumb|right|335 px|This video explains three basic conceptual categories for most ethical theories in the Western philosophical tradition. These help better understand the theories foci in order to apply them to similar situations. *Adalet Meslek Etiği Giriş Etik kelimesinin bütün bu çeşitli kullanımlarının yansıra gündelik dilde çok daha yaygın kullanılan ahlak, ahlaki, ahlaklı, ahlaksız ve türevi kelimeler de vardır. Karsımızdakini ahlaka aykırı davranmakla suçlarız, pek çok davranışı ahlaki bulmayız. Bununla birlikte kendimize ve mensubu olduğumuz topluluğa, ulaşılması gereken birtakım ahlaki hedefleri de belirleriz. Zaman zaman da ahlakı bir karakter özelliği sayılır. Bir Felsefe Dalı Olarak Etik Teorik Akıl- Pratik Akıl İnsanı diğer canlılardan ayırt etmek için kullanılan klasik ölçüt, akıl sahipliğidir. Sahip olduğu bu özelliği sayesinde insan, diğer hayvanlardan farklı olarak doğa yasalarınca belirlenmiş̧ bir canlı olmaktan çıkar. Nitekim insan, yaşamı boyunca sürekli eylemde bulunmak zorundadır çünkü̈ eylemde bulunmak kaçınılmaz olarak seçim yapmaktır. Somut durumda insanın ne tür bir seçim yapacağını belirleyen ise birtakım değerlerdir. Yani seçim yapmak, aslında değerlendirmektir. Felsefe tarihinde insanın bu asli özellikleri dikkate alınarak iki tür akıldan bahsedilmesi genel bir eğilim olmuştur. Gözlemleme, karşılaştırma ve ilişkilendirme yetisine teorik akıl (nazari akıl, kuramsal us) buna karşılık tasarlama, planlama, tercihte bulunma yetisine ise pratik akıl (ameli akıl, kılgısal us) denilmiştir. Pratik akıl, insanın belirli bir amacı gerçekleştirmek için başvurduğu araçların üretilmesini ve kullanılmasını sağlayan, toplumsal iş bolümü̈ içerisinde üretime katılmaya ve birtakım toplumsal ihtiyaçları karşılamaya yöneliktir. Burada insanın alet yapma özelliği karşımıza çıkar. Bu aletler, insana çevresindeki nesneleri kendi amacı doğrultusunda kullanma, hatta dönüştürme imkânı sağlar. Bu özelliği sebebiyle insana homo faber ismi verilir ve insanın bu faaliyetine teknik denilir. Pratik aklın bu işleyiş biçimi ise araçsal akıl olarak isimlendirilir. Pratik akıl aracılığıyla insanın gerçekleştirdiği tek eylem türü̈ teknik değildir. Pratik akıl, araçsal akla indirgenemez. Pratik aklın, alet yapmanın dışında eylemlerimizi yönlendirebilme kudreti de vardır. İnsanların arasındaki ilişkiler, salt araçsal terimlerle açıklanamaz; insanlar karşılıklı ilgi ve saygı doğrultusunda da eylemde bulunur. Pratik aklın sunduğu bu değerlendirme imkânı, insanın, bir yandan güzel-çirkin kategorileri ışığında birtakım eylemlerde bulunmasına yol açar ki sanatın kaynağı işte bu tür eylemlerdir. Diğer yandan da iyi-kötü, doğru-yanlış, adil-adaletsiz, haklı-haksız vb. kategoriler aracılığıyla düşünme ve tercihte bulunma anlamına gelir ki bu da ahlakın temelini oluşturur. Teorik Felsefe- Pratik Felsefe En yalın ifadeyle felsefe, insanın, içinde yasadığı evrene, yaratıcısına, kendisine ve toplumuna dair tutarlı ve akli bir sorgulama faaliyetidir. İnsan bu faaliyeti sırasında, varlık, bilgi ve değer sorunları hakkında doğru bir bilgi elde etmeyi amaçlar. Bu anlamda felsefe, teorik ve pratik olmak üzere ikiye ayrılabilir. Teorik felsefede kişi, bilgiyi salt bilgi için bilmek için elde etmeyi gözetir. Buna karşılık pratik felsefede bilme faaliyeti, eylemlerimize yöneliktir Teorik felsefenin iki alanı ontoloji ve epistemolojidir. Ontoloji, yani varlık felsefesi, varlığı varlık olarak inceler. Felsefenin temel kategorileri “varlık” ve “yokluk ’tur. Epistemoloji, diğer bir ifadeyle bilgi felsefesi ise bilme faaliyetinin bizatihi kendisi hakkındaki refleksiyonlardan oluşur. Epistemolojinin iş gördüğü temel kategoriler “doğru” ve “yanlış” tır. Felsefenin üçüncü alanı ise aksiyoloji olarak isimlendirilir. Eylem alanı, doğal olarak beraberinde başta diğer kişilerle olmak üzere kişinin bütün bir varlık alanıyla ilişkisi sorununu da gündeme getirir. Bu yönüyle aksiyoloji de kendi içerisinde ikiye ayrılır. Bunlardan ilki etik ismini alırken diğeri estetik terimiyle ifade edilir. Estetik, sonucunda bir ürünün ortaya çıktığı eylemlerimizin niteliği hakkındadır. Temel kategorileri “güzel” ve “çirkindir”. Işısan, varlık özelliği sebebiyle sahip olduğu üretici faaliyette bulunma yetisi aracılığıyla kendisini içinde bulduğu doğayı dönüştürür. Aksiyoloji’nin diğer bir alt alanı ise etiktir. Tıpkı estetik gibi yine insan eylemlerinin niteliği üzerine gerçekleştirilen bir felsefi düşünme şekli olarak etik, “iyi” ve “kötü” kategorileriyle iş görür. Hangi eylemlerin “iyi”, hangilerinin “kötü” olduğunu, bir eylemi iyi veya kötü yapan özelliklerin ne olduğunu, kısaca etiğin, etik ilişkinin doğasını sorgulama amacı taşıdığı söylenebilir. Ahlak- Etik Ayrımı Etik, Eski Yunanca Ethos’tan gelir. Ethos’un Latince karşılığı ise “Mos”, çoğulu ise “Mores”tir. Nitekim gerek Almanca “Moral/Moralität” gerekse İngilizce “Moral/Morality”, Mos’tan türer. Hem Ethos, hem de Mos, iki anlamda kullanılır. Türkçe’de kullandığımız ahlak kelimesi de Arapça “hulk” veya “huluk”un çoğuludur ve seciye, tabiat, huy anlamlarına gelir. Ahlak, çoğunlukla belirli bir insan topluluğunun üyeleri arasında geçerli olan veya olması istenen değer yargılarından müteşekkil bir kurallar manzumesidir. Bununla birlikte bazen de tek bir topluluğun veya grubun üyeleri için değil de herkes için bağlayıcı olan, genel anlamda iyi ve doğru kabul edilen birtakım ilke ve kurallara işaret edecek şekilde kullanılır. Ilk anlamıyla ahlak için “bayramda büyükleri ziyaret etmek”, “topluluk huzurunda yüksek sesle konuşmamak” vb. davranışlar örnek verilebilir. İkinci anlamı ise “Yalan söylemek yanlıştır.”, “Verilen sözü̈ tutmak gerekir.” ve “Zina yanlıştır.” gibi bir takım ilke veya kuralları akla getirir. Nihayet üçüncü bir anlamıyla da ahlak, belirli bir insan topluluğuna ait değer yargılarının da herkes için bağlayıcı olduğu düşünülen bir takım ilke ve kuralların da ötesinde, her türlü̈ yerleşik ahlaka aykırı olabilen, insanın “değerini” merkeze alan, her ne pahasına olursa olsun insanın onurunu yücelten eylem ve ilişki türleri için kullanılır. Ahlakın bu üç̧ farklı anlamını göz önünde bulundurduğumuzda ahlak ile etiğin arasındaki fark daha iyi anlaşılır. En geniş̧ anlamıyla ahlak, kişinin doğduğu andan itibaren hayatı boyunca kendisini hissettiren, hatta dayatan, kişiyi âdeta çepeçevre saran bir ağ gibidir. Buna karşın kişi, bu ağı oluşturan düşünceleri, inançları, gelenek ve görenekleri, töreleri, alışkanlıkları sorgulayabilir, eleştirebilir, nihayet yargılayabilir. Bu sürecin sonucunda bütün bu buyruk, norm ve yasakları ya kendi eylemleri için belirleyici kabul eder ya da reddeder. Yargılama faaliyetinde, daha temel bir düzeyde “Ahlak nedir?”, “İyi ve kötü ne anlama gelir?” “İyi ve kötünün değeri nereden kaynaklanır?” gibi soruları sorarız. Ahlak felsefesinin soru ve sorunları aslında önemli ölçüde gündelik hayatımızda karşılaştığımız ahlaki durumlara yöneliktir. Nitekim felsefe tarihi boyunca ahlak üzerine düşünen bütün filozoflar da başlangıçta bu tür durumlarla karşı karşıya kalındığında nasıl davranılması gerektiği sorusunu cevaplamaya çalışmıştır. Fakat somut bir durumda neyin yapılması gerektiği, diğer bir ifadeyle o durum için doğru eylemin hangisi olduğu sorularıyla yetinmemiş̧ “Doğru eylem nedir?”, “Kişi nasıl doğru eylemde bulunabilir?”, “İyi nedir?”, “Kişi nasıl iyi olur?” vb. sorulara geçmiştir. Bütün bu açıklamaların sonucunda etiğin tüm soru ve sorunlarının temelinde “Doğru eylem nedir?” ve “Doğru değerlendirme nasıl olur?” soruları sorulabilir. Bir ahlaki sorunun, etiğin sorgulama alanına girebilmesi için felsefileştirilebilmesi, felsefi düşünmenin konusu haline getirilmesi gerekir. Kısaca ahlaki sorunların, salt ahlaki niteliğinden ötürü etik sorunlar olmadığı, en azından bu tür sorunlara dönüştürülmesi gerektiği unutulmamalıdır. Aynı şekilde etiğin konusunu oluşturan bir sorunun da kendiliğinden ahlaki nitelikte olduğu söylenemez. Her ne kadar etik, ahlak üzerine eleştirel bir düşünme etkinliği ise de bu etkinliğin bizatihi kendisinin mutlaka ahlaki olması gerekmez. Bu anlamda etikle uğraşan bir kişi, konusunu oluşturan ahlaka belirli bir mesafeden bakabilmelidir. Max Scheler; “Yüzyılın başlarında değer etiği konusunda önemli bir isim olan Max Scheler’in ahlaki acıdan her zaman gerektiği gibi davranmadığı ve zaman zaman iyi denilen töreleri çiğnediği söylenir. Etik çalışmalarında savunduklarıyla bu davranışlarının çelişkili olup olmadığı sorulduğunda, ‘Gösterdiği yönde giden bir kılavuz tanıyor musunuz?’ türünden cevaplar verdiği bilinmektedir” Ahlak Dili: Ahlak- Ahlakilik- Ahlak Felsefesi (Etik) Kavramları Tarih boyunca “Ahlak nedir?” sorusu çok farklı şekillerde cevaplandırılmıştır. Bu soru, beraberinde “Ahlak bir fikir midir yoksa bir kurum mudur?”, “Ahlak bir duygu mudur yoksa bir davranış̧ türü̈ müdür?” gibi birtakım soruları da getirir. Ahlaki yargılarda “doğru”, “yanlış”, “iyi”, “kötü”, “-meli, -malı”, “-mak zorunda” vb. kelime veya ibareler kullanılır. Bu kelime veya ibareler, değer bildiren terimlerdir. Demek ki değer terimlerinin kullanıldığı yargıların ahlaki yargılar olduğu rahatlıkla ileri sürülebilir. Sonuç̧ itibariyle ahlakın, kendisine bağlayıcılık atfedilen birtakım norm ve değerlerin soyutlaması olduğu ve belirli bir topluluğa buyruklar (“melisin”, “-malısın”) veya yasaklar (“-memelisin”, “mamalısın”) aracılığıyla uyarıda bulunduğu söylenebilir. Sonuç̧ itibariyle ahlakilik, zamana ve mekâna göre değişkenlik gösteren bütün farklı ahlak türlerine temel teşkil eder; ahlakı meşrulaştırma, temellendirme görevi görür. Ahlak ile ahlakilik arasında bir karşılıklılık vardır. Bir taraftan ahlak, geçerliliğini, meşruluğunu ahlakilikten alır. Diğer yandan ahlakilik de ahlak aracılığıyla hayata geçer; insanların eylemlerini yönlendirir. Pratik aklın iki temel çalışma seklini gösteren ahlak ile ahlakilik arasındaki ilişkinin niteliği sorunu ise etiğin konusudur. Etik, bir yandan ahlakın zaman ve mekâna göre değişen taleplerini sorgulamak diğer yandan ahlakiliğin mutlaklık iddialarını irdelemek suretiyle eleştirel bir konumda yer alır. Etik Teorileri Çağdaş̧ Etiğin Kısa Tarihi Modern ahlak felsefesi yaklaşımı ise Hristiyan felsefesinin en yüksek iyi ve Tanrı’nın iradesi kavramlarının, insanlara, eylemlerini yönlendirecek pratik bir kılavuz olma niteliğini kaybetmeye başlamasıyla ortaya çıkmıştır. Doğa veya Tanrı tarafından belirlenmiş̧ bir iyi kavramı, artık söz konusu değilse arzularımızın bizi doğru yönlendirip yönlendirmediğini nasıl bilebiliriz? Herhangi bir ilahi yasa geçerli değilse arzularımızın bizi yönlendirdiği şeyleri reddettiğimizde bize yol gösterecek olan nedir? Modern ahlak felsefesinin cevabını vermeye çalıştığı işte bu tarz sorulardır. Bu açıdan bakıldığında modern ahlak felsefesinin kabaca şu evrelerden geçtiği söylenebilir: İlk evre, ahlakın temelini insan doğasının dışında bir otoritede bulan geleneksel anlayıştan, ahlakı insanın kendi doğasından hareketle açıklamaya çalışan anlayışa geçiştir. Bu anlayış̧, ahlak kurallarını, insanın koyduğu ve kendi kendisine uyguladığı kurallar olarak görür. Söz konusu anlayışın temelinde ise insanın özerkliğine yapılan vurgu vardır. Bu evre, Montaigne’in Denemeleri ile başlar, İmmanuel Kant, Thomas Reid ve Jeremy Bentham’ın eserleriyle en yüksek noktasına varır. İkinci evre, yukarıdaki anlayışın daha da geliştirildiği ve Thomas Reid, İmmanuel Kant ve Jeremy Bentham’ın eserlerinin özümsendiği evredir. Üçüncü evre ise günümüz ahlak felsefecilerinin, dikkatlerini, özerk birey düşüncesinden toplumla ilgili ahlak sorunlarına, ahlakın toplumla ilişkisine çevirdiği evredir. Meta-Etik Teoriler G.E. Moore’un (1873-1958) 1903 tarihli Principia Ethica isimli eseriyle başladığı kabul edilir. Meta-etik teorileri, geleneksel ahlak felsefesinin üzerinde durduğu, hangi eylemin iyi ve doğru, hangisinin kötü ve yanlış̧ olduğu gibi sorulara değil, doğrunun, iyinin, kötünün ve yanlışın ne demek olduğu gibi sorulara cevap bulmaya çalışır. Gündelik hayatımızda herhangi bir ahlak yargısı verdiğimizde toplumsal bir kurum olan ahlak söz konusudur. Hangi eylemlerin iyi, doğru veya yükümlülük içerdiğini, hangi yargıların ve ilkelerin kabul edilmesi gerektiğini tespit etmeye çalışan normatif etik; etik ifadelerin anlamları, önemleri ve mantıksal işlevleriyle ilgilenen meta-etik yaklaşımlarıdır. *Doğalcılık; Doğalcı etik, ahlak terimleri ve kavramlarının, insanın öznel bilincinden ayrı olarak var olduğunu kabul etmesi açısından, sergici etik teorileriyle aynı noktada birleşir; onlar gibi bilişselci (kognitivist) – nesnelci (objektivist) bir etik teorisidir. Doğalcı etik teorisine göre, ahlak yargıları da tıpkı diğer bilimsel yargılar gibi bilimsel yöntemlerle, yani deney ve gözlemle sınanabilir, doğrulanabilir veya yanlışlanabilir. Sonuç ̧ olarak doğalcı etik şu şekilde tanımlanabilir: 1.Ahlâksal kavramların, ahlaksal olmayanlara çevrilebileceğini, daha doğrusu deneysel kavramlara geri gidebileceğini 2. ahlaksal temellendirmenin ahlaksal olmayan bir biçimde sürdürülebileceğini, örneğin bilimsel açıklamaların ahlaktaki temellendirmeye bir katkısı olacağını, 3. ahlak sorunlarını bilimsel yöntemle ele almanın verimli olacağını söyleyen ya da doğru sayan görüştür” Sezgicilik (Intuitive Ethics); sergicilik, aynı zamanda, bu doğruların insan duygu ve düşüncelerinden, uzlaşımlarından bağımsız olarak var olduğunu iddia etmesiyle bilişselci (kognitivist) – nesnelci (objek- tivist) etik teorilerindendir ve etik alanına analitik yaklaşımı sokan ve analitik veya meta-etik yaklaşımın da başlatıcısı kabul edilen G. E. Moore’dur. Moore’a göre o güne kadar ahlak felsefecilerinin, ortaya attıkları ahlakla ilgili soruları cevaplamada başarısız olmalarının sebebi, “Ne tür eylemleri yerine getirmeliyiz?” sorusu ile “Ne tür şeyler bizatihi mevcut olmalıdırlar?” sorusunu birbirine karıştırmalarıdır. Bu soruların ilki “iyi eylem tarzının ne olduğu”, ikincisi ise “neyin iyi olduğu” sorularına tekabül eder; birincisi ahlaklı eylem ve yaşamanın ölçütünü bulmayı, ikincisi ‘iyi’nin dogmasını ve tanımını ortaya koymayı amaçlar. Sonuç ̧ olarak, Moore’a göre bir değer olarak ‘iyi’, hazcıların ve yararcıların iddia ettiği gibi, psikolojik veya sosyolojik herhangi bir doğal nitelikle açıklanamaz; etik de psikoloji, sosyoloji veya herhangi bir doğa bilimine indirgenemez, özerk bir araştırma alanıdır. *Duyguculuk (Emotivism); her etik teorisi gibi, bir şekilde duyguların ahlakla ilişkisi üzerinde durur. Fakat duyguculuk için ‘duygular’, ahlak alanının merkezinde yer alır ve her biri ahlak yargılarının nihai belirleyicisidir. ‘Akıl’ belki içinde bulunulan durumu muhakeme edip böyle bir durumda hangi eylem türlerinin yapılması gerektiğini ayır edebilir. Ancak akıl atıldır ve kişiyi eyleme yöneltmez. Mantıkçı pozitivizmin, her türlü̈ değer yargısının, bu arada ahlak yargılarının da olguları değil, kişinin duygulanımlarını gösterdiği, bu sebeple bilişsel olmadığı ve sınanamayacağı iddiasının ahlak felsefesindeki yansıması durumundaki duyguculuğun en önemli temsilcileri Language, Truth and Logic’dir. Duyguculuk, ahlakı bir duygu açıklamasına indirgemekle yetinmez, aynı zamanda bu duygu açıklamalarının karsıdaki kişiyi ikna etmeye yönelik olduğunu da söylemektedir. *Kural Koyuculuk (Prescriptivism) / Ahlâk Mantıkçılığı; bu terim, bugünkü̈ anlamıyla İngiliz felsefeci R. M. Hare tarafından geliştirilmiştir. Hare geliştirdiği bu teoriyle bir yandan, ahlak önermeleri ve yargılarının sadece duygu ve arzuların ifadesi olduğunu ve kişileri ikna etme amacı taşıdığını kabul eden ve böylece ahlak felsefesine rasyonel bir temel sağlayamayan duygucu etik teorisini; diğer yandan ahlak yargılarının olgusal olduğunu ve buyruk niteliğindeki sonuçların bu niteliğe sahip olmayan olgusal öncüllerden çıkarılabileceğini savunan doğalcı etik teorisini eleştirir. Hare’a göre ahlak sorunları, çözüm bekleyen davranış̧ sorunlarıyla ilgilidir. Bunlar dünyayı daha yaşanmaz, daha baskıcı ve daha yıkıcı hale getiren, insanları birbirleriyle savaşmaya, hatta öldürmeye götüren sorunlardır ve ancak rasyonel ve sonuca yönelik tartışmalarla çözülebilir. Ahlâkın rasyonelliği, ahlaki eylemlerimizin nedeninin rasyonel olması anlamına gelir; ahlaki muhakeme rasyonel bir faaliyettir. Dolayısıyla ahlâk sorunları hakkında rasyonel bir düşünce geliştirmek istiyorsak ahlak sorularının anlamını kavramamız; bunlara verilen cevapları ve kanıtları, ahlak sözcüklerinin mantıksal yapısında bulmaya çalışmamız gerekir. Böylece Hare’a göre etik, özünde mantığın bir koludur. Evrenselleştirilebilme ise bir somut olay hakkında verilen bir ahlak yargısının, benzer tüm olaylar karsısında da verilebilmesidir. Buna karşılık kural koyuculuk (prescriptivity), ahlâk yargılarını betimleyici yargılardan ayırır. Ahlak yargılarının sahip olduğu bu iki biçimsel özellik, ahlak kanıtlamalarının mantık yoluyla yapılabilmesini sağlar. Bu özellikleri de göz önünde bulundurularak ahlak yargıları hakkında üç ̧ temel sonuca ulaşılabilir: 1. Ahlak yargıları kural koyucu dil türündendir. 2. Diğer kural koyucu yargılardan evrenselleştirilebilir olma özelliğiyle ayrılır. 3. Bu yargılar arasındaki mantıksal ilişkilerin ortaya çıkarılması ahlakta rasyonelliği mümkün kılar. Normatif Etik Teorileri; ahlaki kavramlar ve yargılar üzerine yapılan betimleyici çalışmaların birbirlerine yönelttikleri mantıksal ve dilbilimsel argümanlara dayandırılmışsa da geleneksel etik, normatif bir yaklaşım sergilemiştir. Betimleyici çalışmalar, mantıksal ve dilbilimsel yaklaşımlar önemli olsa da etik için yeterli değildir. Normatif, nasıl yasamamız gerektiğini bildiren ahlaki ilkeleri araştırır, hayatta nihai ve en yüksek değere sahip olan şeylerin neler olduğunu tartışır, adil bir toplumun hangi unsurları içermesi gerektiğini mütalaa eder, bir insanı ahlaken iyi kılan şeyin neler olduğunu sorgular. Kant’ın Ödev Etiği; Kant’a göre, insanın bilmesinde biri maddi, diğeri biçimsel olmak üzere iki unsur vardır. Bu bilme surecinde beş̧ duyumuzla elde edilen verilerin (maddi unsur) yanı sıra aklın ‘a priori’ formları da rol oynar. Kant burada, insan hayatına bir amaç̧ belirleyen, ahlaklı eylemin de işte bu amaca ulaştıran eylem olduğunu iddia eden ahlak anlayışlarını eleştirmektedir. ‘İyi’, bir başka değere ulaşmak için ‘yararlı’ olan araç̧ olarak iyi ve kendisi bir değer olan ‘kendinde iyi’, yani amaç̧ olarak iyi olmak üzere iki türlüdür. Kant’a göre ‘iyi niyet’ işte böyle bir iyi, ‘kendinde iyi’, ‘kendi başına İyi’dir. Faydacı Etik; Faydacılık, bir bakıma manifestosu sayılan “en fazla sayıda insanın azami mutluluğunu gerçekleştirmektir. Jeremy Bentham; etiğin kullanması gereken biricik yöntem gözlem olmalıdır. Gözlemi de fizikteki deneye benzeterek Bacon’un fizikte yaptığını etikte yapmak istemiştir. Bentham faydacılığın amacının insan psikolojisiyle ilgili şu gerçeğin ortaya çıkarılması olduğunu ileriye sürer. Doğa insanı iki hükmedici efendinin yönetimine vermiştir: Acı ve haz. Ne yapacağımızı belirlemek kadar ne yapmamamız gerektiğine işaret etmek de sadece onlara düşer.” John Stuart Mill; ahlakın temeli konusunda ahlak felsefesi tarihinde iki temel görüşün ortaya çıktığını söyler. Bunlardan birincisine göre ahlak ilkeleri ‘a priori’, diğerine göreyse ‘a posteriori’dir. Kendisi bu görüşlerden ikincisini kabul etmektedir. Erdem Etiği; Her iki eğilimde de ortak olan ve dikkati çeken özellik, bu tartışmaların hiç̧ birinde karakter kavramına yer verilmemesidir. Erdem etiği, işte bu eksikliğin farkına varmış̧ ve ahlak felsefesinin amacını, değişik karakter özelliklerinin ahlak üzerindeki etkilerini araştırmak olarak belirlemiştir. Erdem etiğinin temel sorusu “Ne yapmalıyım?” değil “Nasıl yasamalıyım?”, bir başka deyişle “Nasıl biri olmalıyım?” dır. Klasik Erdem Etiği: Aristoteles; her sanat ve araştırmanın, aynı şekilde her eylem ve çabanın bir iyiyi amaçladığı düşünülür. Bu nedenle iyi, yerinde bir ifadeyle ‘her şeyin amaçladığı şey’ olarak tanımlanmıştır. Aristoteles’e göre filozoflar arasında, bu iyinin ‘mutluluk’ olduğu konusunda bir anlaşmazlık yoktur. Buna karşılık, mutluluğun bizatihi kendisinin ne olduğu konusunda farklı görüşler ileri sürülmüştür. Aristoteles ise en yüksek iyi dediği ‘mutluluğun’ bizatihi kendisinin ne olabileceğini araştırır. Madem ki faaliyetlerimizin yöneldiği birden fazla amaç̧ vardır ve biz bunlardan bir kısmını diğerlerini elde etmede bir araç olarak seçeriz, öyleyse bu amaçlardan ̧ hiçbirisi nihai değildir. Eğer tek bir nihai amaç varsa i̧ şte bu bizim aradığımız ‘en yüksek iyi’ olabilir. Aristoteles’e göre mutluluk, işte bu tür bir nihai amaçtır. Zira diğer tüm iyileri veya amaçları, örneğin hazzı, parayı, mevki ve makamı başka amaçlar için tercih ederken, mutluluğu sadece kendisi için tercih ederiz. Mutluluğun ne olduğu sorusunu, in- sanın amacının ne olduğu sorusunu cevaplayarak bulabiliriz. Çağdaş Erdem Etiği: Gertrude Elizabeth Margaret Anscombe; 1958’de yazdığı “Modern Moral Philosophy” adlı makalesinde, çağdaş̧ ahlak felsefesinde genel kabul görmüş̧ iki büyük etik geleneğine de (Faydacılık ve Kantçılık) yoğun eleştiriler yöneltmiş̧, ahlak felsefesinin günümüzde, ancak Aristoteles’in erdem etiğini yeniden gündeme getirmek suretiyle yapılabileceğini savunmuştur. Anscombe söz konusu makalesinde üç ̧ tez ileriye sürer: Günümüzde ahlak felsefesi yapmak mümkün değildir. Çünkü̈ öncelikle, ‘niyet’ veya ‘ödev’ gibi ahlak felsefesinin temel kavramlarını izah edecek bir felsefi psikoloji geliştirilmelidir. Ancak ondan sonra felsefeciler ahlak felsefesine yönelebilirler. Ahlaki ‘yükümlülük’, ahlaki ‘ödev’, ahlaki ‘doğru’ ve ahlaki ‘yanlış̧’ gibi kavramlar terk edilmelidir. Bu kavramlar, etik tarihinin erken dönemlerinden kalma kavramlardır ve bundan böyle varlıklarını sürdüremezler; hatta bağlamları dışında kullanıldıkları için zararlıdırlar da. Dolayısıyla ‘yükümlülük’ veya ‘ödev’ gibi ‘yasa’ ve ‘yasa koyucu’ düşüncesini gerektiren kavramlar, ettiğin temeli olamaz. Erdem etiği öncelikle, ahlakı öznel tercihlere veya aklın soyut ilkelerine dayandıran diğer modern etik teorilerinin tersine, daha somuttur; zira ahlakın temelini insan doğasında veya belirli bir kültürün tarihsel gelişimi içerisinde ortaya çıkan olaylarda bulmaya çalışır. Değerler Etiği (Fenomenolojik Etik); XIX. yüzyılın sonunda Edmund Husserl (1859-1938) tarafından ortaya konan fenomenolojiden büyük ölçüde esinlenen değerler etiği, fenomenolojik-ontolojik bir etik teorisidir. Normatif etik- meta-etik tasnifinde kolayca bir yere oturtulamayacak değerler etiği, her iki etik yaklaşıma da uygun görüşlere sahiptir. Bununla birlikte değerler etiği de tıpkı Kant’ın ödev etiği gibi etiğin temel sorununun ahlaken doğru eylem olduğunu kabul eder. Değerler etiğinin eleştirisinin hedefi aslında Kant’ın insan anlayışıdır. İnsan, Kant’ta salt akıl sahibi varlık olarak ele alınır. Hâlbuki insanın bir de duygu dünyası vardır. Dolayısıyla “akıl varlığı” olduğu kadar, hatta ondan daha önce bir “duygu varlığı” olduğu teslim edilmelidir. İnsanı öncelikle bir “duygu varlığı” olarak görmenin doğal sonucu, ahlakı da insanın işte bu yönüyle izah etmektir. Adalet Meslek Etik Meslek etiği tıp etiği çevre etigi Meslek ahlakı Meslek etiği etic İngilizce - Türkçe (Sosyoloji, Toplumbilim) Kültürel açıdan nötr olan; gözleyen herhangi bir kişinin, herhangi bir kültüre uyarlayabileceği tarzdaki davranış ya da inanç biçimini ifade eder İlgili Terimler emic/etic (Dilbilim) işlev/biçim İngilizce - İngilizce Of or pertaining to analysis of a culture from the perspective on one who is not a participant in that culture A useful example of the emic-etic distinction may be made by comparing the concept waves on the ocean or sea from the perspective of a European American with that of a Truk Islander. . . The proposed etics here might be that both cultures understand the use of waves as vehicles for surfing and as movement reflecting the transfer of energy . . . certain differences, or emics exist, For European Americans the waves may be sources of beauty - - the Truk Islander has learned to use them . . . as a road map. (Sosyoloji, Toplumbilim) An "etic" account is a description of a behavior or belief by an observer, in terms that can be applied to other cultures; that is, an etic account is culturally neutralan outsider's view of a culture the term developed by Kenneth Pike for an outsider’s understanding of another culture In religious anthropology, these etic perspectives provide "broad classifications to categorize spiritual phenomena" (Van Rheenen 1996a, 147) Contrast with Emic in this same dictionary The research strategy that emphasizes the observer's rather than the natives' explanations, categories, and criteria of significance Of or pertaining to the interrelationships of the features of structural elements that are general to all systems İlgili Terimler -etic Used to form adjectives, meaning "pertaining to", derived from nouns, most of which end in -esis İngilizce - Almanca WDV İngilizce - Yunanca αιματοποιητική (aimatopoiitiki) etic Etimoloji [ 'e-tik ] (adjective.) 1954. From phonetic * 1962, Kenneth Lee Pike, With Heart and Mind: A Personal Synthesis of Scholarship and Devotion‎, page 37 *: I have coined the term etic to refer to the detached observer's view, Adalet Meslek Etiği